SHAS:BS01
Super Hero All Stars: Bonus Stories Bonus 1 is the first episode of Super Hero All Stars: Bonus Stories. The title is Reika and Ryuuji: Ice Skating (れいかとリュウジ:アイススケート). This episode mainly focuses on the series Smile Precure! And Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. In this episode, Ryuuji Iwasaki teaches Reika Aoki how to ice skate. Plot Ryuuji has an untold secret; he loves to ice skate. He never told anyone, including his teammates Hiromu, Yoko, Masato, and Beet J. Stag. He has another untold secret, he also has a crush on Aoki Reika, like when Hiromu has a crush on Miyuki. Soon, he rushes to Reika's house which is not so far from his house. He knocked on the Aokis' door, Reika opened it and she was surprised that it was a stranger. He quickly explained that he is Ryuuji and he showed Reika his Morphin Brace. Reika was relieved. She thought that he wants to rob something. Then Ryuuji asked Reika if she wants to go to Nanairogaoka Mall. In that mall, there is an ice rink. Reika never ice skates. But she'll try. Reika accepts his request and told her parents that she will go with her friend. When they arrived in Nanairogaoka Mall, it was humongous. Ryuuji showed Reika the ice rink. They went to the rink and wore gloves, winter clothing, and of course; ice skates. Reika was kind of nervous. Ryuuji held Reika's hand, and they were on thin ice. Ryuuji did some stunts, and people stared at him. He was so good at it. Then, Ryuuji starts to teach Reika. The basic step is walking on the ice. Reika fell once. But when she gets used to it, she could do it. Then, Ryuuji teaches Reika more and more stuff. When Reika does her first stunt, Ryuuji was amazed. Then a man showed up. He, was like an expert. Ryuuji clapped and told what was his name. The man answered, his name was Aoki Fuyu. The name was familiar, because Reika and Fuyu shares the same surname. Ryuuji calls Reika over, and asked if Fuyu was one of her family member. Reika never heard of him, so he must be from another family. Ryuuji told Fuyu to teach him how to be an expert in ice skating. Fuyu refuses. Instead, he asked Ryuuji to have a skating race around the rink. Ryuuji accepts. But unfortunately, Fuyu was too fast so he won. Reika seems to like Fuyu more. Then Ryuuji became very jealous. Soon, Reika and Ryuuji took a break and minutes later, they were back on ice. Reika did one of Ryuuji's stunt, but Ryuuji wasn't amazed. Fuyu was back too, and Ryuuji tried to ignore him. Then, Fuyu attacked Ryuuji. Reika was surprised to see him. But in fact, Fuyu's real name isn't Fuyu, it's Blizzard. Then, he summons an Akanbe. Reika quickly transformed into Cure Beauty. Then she performed Beauty Blizzard. But it didn't work. Suddenly...ZAP! the Akanbe was shot by... The Go-Busters! the Smile Precures were there too. Red Buster takes action with his Ichigan Buster. Then Ryuuji transforms into Blue Buster. Then his Buddy Roid, Gorisaki Banana and the fairy, Candy showed up. Cure Beauty decided to purify the Akanbe with Beauty Blizzard Arrow. When the Smile Precures and the Go-Busters are going to lunch, they decided to eat in McDonalds. Reika and Ryuuji had a very good time. Characters *Iwasaki Ryuuji/Blue Buster *Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty *Sakurada Hiromu/Red Buster *Usami Yoko/Yellow Buster *Jin Masato/Beet Buster *Beet J. Stag/Stag Buster *Gorisaki Banana *Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy *Hino Akane/Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao/Cure March *Candy *Blizzard/Aoki Fuyu *Akanbe Trivia *The idea of the ice rink in Nanairogaoka Mall was a mall in Jakarta called Mall Taman Anggrek. It also has an ice rink there. *Blizzard is my fanmade villain. He excels at ice skating. His human form is Aoki Fuyu. He and Reika shares the same surname. *I'm not really a fan of ice skating, I can't even do it. But this idea reminds me of Beauty's powers, which is ice. Settings *Reika's House *Nanairogaoka Mall *Nanairogaoka Mall Ice Rink *McDonalds Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Super Hero All Stars: Bonus Stories Category:Short Stories Category:Bonus Stories